


The Prince’s Soulmates

by Mgmwolf



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Oneshot, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prince Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Royal Advisor Logic | Logan Sanders, Sorcerer Deceit | Janus Sanders, Witch Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgmwolf/pseuds/Mgmwolf
Summary: Virgil Tempest is a witch who just got his soulmate’s names, two of which are part of the royal household. With the stigmatization around witches he is nervous about telling them he is their soulmate.Roman Regiis is the crown prince and he just got his soulmate’s names. He is excited to find and meet all of his soulmates.Logan Acinus is the crown prince’s advisor and his soulmates names just showed up on his arm. All he hopes for is that his other soulmates won’t be quite as, eccentric as Roman.Patton Moralis is a baker who just got his soulmate’s names. He is overjoyed at the fact he now knows who they are and can’t wait to meet them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	The Prince’s Soulmates

Virgil looked at his arm and sighed nervously, he had just gotten his soulmates’ names. This was usually something for celebration but he was more worried than anything. His soulmates were Patton Moralis, Logan Acinus, and Roman Regiis. 

The first, Patton, was fine, most likely a normal commoner. The next, Logan, was the son of the king’s advisor and he himself was the crown prince’s advisor. The last, Roman, was the worst, he was the crown prince himself, the soon to be ruler of the kingdom. Though this may seem like a dream come true for most, being able to move to the highest rank in the kingdom instantly, for him it was a nightmare.

He was a magic user, more specifically a witch. While most magic users like mages and sorcerers were accepted in the kingdom, witches were very stigmatized. Other magic users could only use magic they created but witches were able to also use magic from their surroundings. Since life itself is a type of magic people are terrified of witches because they think all witches want to kill them or something like that. It is made even easier to discriminate since witches have distinct markings on their skin caused by their magic.

Virgil sighed and mumbled to himself, “Well at least I’m completely off the grid, not like they could track me down.” With that calming him down a little he grabbed his bag and headed out to his garden to harvest his plants.  
—-  
It was the princes’ 16th birthday, the day they would get their soulmates names. They were in a sitting room with their parents waiting for the names to appear.

“Why are they taking so long to appear?” Roman asked.

“You two were born around noon so that is when the names will appear.” The queen explained to them.

“Does that mean Roman will get his names before me?” Remus asked.

“By about a minute.” The queen told him.

“That’s unfair.” Remus pouted while crossing his arms.

“Remus, it’s a minute.” The king told him.

Remus continued pouting when Roman yelled, “They appeared! Wait there’s three of them.”

“Three?” They all asked confused.

“Patton Moralis, Logan Acinus, and Virgil Tempest.” He read off.

“Odd but not unheard of,” The queen said.

“I guess fate realized one person would die if exposed to all of Roman’s eccentrics.” Remus laughed.

Roman huffed before asking Remus, “It’s been a minute so who’s your soulmate or soulmates”

Remus looked at his arm and read off, “Janus Fraus.”

“Well we know Logan, of course, but the rest must be commoners. We will have Logan move to the soulmate wing and send out messengers to inform knights in all the cities and towns to look for your other soulmates.” The queen informed them. The twins nodded excitedly before Roman ran off to go find Logan. As he ran out the door he could hear his family chuckling at his actions.  
—-  
Logan had gathered with his parents and the royal family to look at his arm. His soulmates' names had appeared a few hours earlier but they decided to wait until everyone had gathered to look at them. He thought this was pointless, especially since he most likely has the same soulmates as Roman. He had known their names for the past week, since Roman barged into his room and told him. He tugged his sleeve down to see that his hypothesis was correct.

He read them aloud for everyone else, “Patton Moralis, Roman Regiis, and Virgil Tempest, same as Roman.”

Roman launched himself across the couch to hug him, “This is great, now we just need to find our other soulmates.”

He rolled his eyes at Roman actions before stating, “That is what all the messengers and knights in the kingdom are doing.”

The queen and king said to Logan, “Welcome to the family.”

Remus simply told him, “Good luck.”  
—-  
Patton was bouncing off the walls with excitement. It was his 16 birthday and he was going to get his soulmate’s name!

“Patton, honey, after we finish closing up the bakery we can all sit to see who your soulmate is.” His mom told him.

“Ok!” He exclaimed. He quickly helped clean up the front while his parents put everything away. Once everything was put away and cleaned up his dad grabbed some food for dinner and they all sat down around the table. As they ate Patton kept glancing at his arm waiting for his soulmate’s name to appear. As they were just finishing up dinner he saw black on his arm. He quickly read it only to grow more excited.

“Mom, Dad, I got three soulmates!” He exclaimed excitedly.

“Three, that’s rare and it means more people for you to love.” His mom told him, just as enthusiastic as him.

His dad laughed at how excited his wife and son were before telling them, “That is an excellent way of putting it, so who are they?”

“Roman Regiis, Logan Acinus, and Virgil Tempest, the first two are the crown prince and his advisor!” He told them.

“That’s amazing, I did hear messengers were searching for the princes’ soulmates. We just have to wait until one arrives in our town.” His dad said. They all agreed and continued talking about soulmates for the rest of the night.  
—-  
Two days later a royal messenger came to the bakery.

“Hello how may I help you, sir?” Patton’s dad asked.

“I heard this was the Moralis bakery, is that correct?” He asked.

“Yes, this is. May I ask why?” His dad responded.

“Do you have a Patton Moralis living here?” The messenger questioned.

“Yes, Patton is my son and he is in the back. Would you like to speak to him?” Patton’s dad asked.

“Yes, please.” He told him.

“Patton, could you come out here.” Patton’s dad yelled back.

Patton rushed in and asked, “Yep, what do you need?”

“Are you Patton Moralis.” The messenger questioned.

“Yep!” Patton told him.

“May I see your arm?” The messenger asked.

“Of course.” Patton said reaching his arm out towards him.

The messenger grabbed his wrist and read the names before saying, “You are one of the crown prince’s soulmates. The royal family has asked that if either soulmate is found to have them escorted to the palace.”

“Do I need to leave now or…” Patton trailed off.

“No. Your town is about two days from the palace, I will ride back to inform them I found you and they will send someone else to collect you. You will have about four days to pack and say farewells.” The messenger informed him.

“Thank you and I’ll be ready for whoever they send.” Patton told him. Everyone said goodbye and Patton grabbed the food for delivery and the list of stuff they needed before heading out to say goodbye to his friends.  
—-  
Six days later, Patton was at the palace in a sitting room about to meet two of his soulmates. He was slightly uncomfortable, he was a commoner who was escorted to the palace in a fancy carriage. Then had servants move his stuff for him before being led to a ‘sitting room’ with a fireplace, fancy furnishings, elegant tapestries, large windows and a balcony. Though he was slightly uncomfortable with his sudden high rank, he was somewhat calmed by the fact he was about to meet two of his soulmates. He was practically jumping up and down when the doors to the sitting room finally opened. They opened to the royal family and the king’s advisor’s family. He could see his soulmates holding hands in the front. Logan, he assumed it was Logan based on descriptions he’s heard, was dressed in fancy navy clothing and looked calm. Roman, the prince, was dressed extravagantly in red and looked as excited as Patton felt.

Roman let go of Logan’s hand and rushed over to him, “I’m Roman, you’re Patton right?”

“Yep, I’m so excited to meet you!” Patton exclaimed before hugging Roman excitedly. Roman quickly hugged back.

Patton heard the other prince, Remus, say, “We got another energetic one.”

Logan walked over once the two stopped hugging, “Salutations, I’m Logan Acinus, your other soulmate.” He reaches out his hand.

Patton grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug before saying, “I’m glad to meet you too!” Everyone laughed slightly once they realized poor Logan had two very hyper soulmates. Logan silently prayed their last soulmate would be calmer.  
—-  
Janus was working on making a necklace with protective runes when Virgil sat down next to him and asked, “Do you even know what day it is?”

“Yes,” Janus lied, hoping to get Virgil to leave him alone to finish.

“Ok, who is/are they.” Virgil asked.

“Who do you mean by ‘they’?” Janus responded, realizing Virgil caught onto his lie.

“Your soulmate or soulmates.” He deadpanned.

Janus blinked as he realized it was his 16th birthday. Janus sighed then put down his tools and pulled down his sleeve to see who his soulmate was, “Remus Regiis.”

Virgil's eyes widened before laughing slightly and saying, “We each got one of the princes.”

Janus paused and considered it before agreeing, “I guess we did.”

“Anyway, I also came to see how my favorite sorcerer was doing and make sure he has eaten. Before you try and lie to tell me you have eaten you are eating no matter what.” Virgil said sternly.

“I don’t need food.” He said, though now that he thought about it he hasn’t eaten since the last time Virgil visited.

“Magic users may be able to survive off of less for longer but we still need something.” He pointed out. Before Janus could say anything else Virgil dragged him over to the kitchen and sat him down. He saw Virgil wave his hand as his markings turned purple, showing that he was using magic. Then he saw the ingredients and utensils start flying around the room, presumably to start cooking food for them. “So what are you going to do about your soulmate?”

“What do you mean?” Janus asked.

“The royals have had messengers and knights out searching for the princes’ soulmates for a month. It's only a matter of time before they find you.” Virgil told him, “What are you going to do when they find you?”

“I guess it would depend on what you’ll do, you are the crown prince’s soulmate.” Janus pointed out.

“I don’t have any legal records, very few people know my first name, and only you know my full name. I can hide, you can’t.” Virgil said.

“Then are you going to come forwards?” Janus asked.

“No.” He said firmly.

“Why not.” Janus inquired.

“There are a million reasons.” Virgil snapped.

“You are too anxious, fine.” Janus conceded.

“You still didn’t answer my question, don’t think you avoided answering.” Virgil told him.

“If they find me I have to go with them, I’ll just comply I guess.” Janus shrugged. Virgil nodded, accepting the answer and waved his hand again. The dishes quickly set themselves and the food dropped onto their plates. They ate while making small talk, as Virgil waved his hand to clean and have the dishes put themselves away, there was a knock on the door. Janus turned to Virgil and asked, “Do you have all your marks covered.”

Virgil looked down at his long sleeved tunic and pants before pulling his cloak on. Once he pulled the hood up he nodded and said, “Yep”

Janus went over to open the door, when he opened the door he was greeted by a knight. “Can I help you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Does Janus Fraus live here?” He questioned.

“That would be me.” Janus told him.

“May I see your arm?” He asked.

“May I ask why?” Janus inquired, despite knowing exactly why.

“Show me your arm.” He ordered.

Janus held out his arm and rolled his eyes, “You are so patient.”

The knight read his arm, “You are one of the princes’ soulmate. The royal family has asked that if his soulmate is found to have them escorted to the palace.”

Janus yanked his arm back, “When do I need to be there then?”

“A messenger can reach the palace in ten days-“ the knight started before being cut off.

“No, I’ll just teleport to a nearby rune circle. Thank you for the information.” He told the knight before slamming the door in his face.

“You’d think they’d know you were a sorcerer by now, you’ve lived here your entire life.” Virgil said as he took off his cloak, “Are you actually going to just teleport there?”

“Yha, I don’t want to deal with a big escort. I’ll just teleport there and find a knight to get me into the palace.” Janus sighed.

Virgil nodded and asked, “So when are you going?”

“After I finish this necklace and pack everything I need.” He told him.

“I’ll pack everything up for you,” Virgil said, his markings turned purple as he summoned Janus’ satchel and everything flew into it.

“Thanks,” He said as he sat back down at the table to finish the necklace.  
—-  
Remus was about to meet his soulmate. Everyone was surprised when a knight came in saying his soulmate had just turned up outside. They all decided to go meet him, leading up to now. As the doors opened he saw who he assumed to be his soulmate inspecting something in his hand.

“You are Janus Fraus, right?” Remus asked.

He looked up before deadpanning, “No, I just randomly broke in here.”

Remus thought for a moment before saying, “Yep you’re my soulmate. What are you looking at?”

He raised an eyebrow at Remus’ first statement before answering, “A necklace with protection runes.”

“Those things are expensive and hard to find. Why would you need one? ” Logan asked.

Janus looked at him before saying, “I made it, I’m inspecting it for flaws or potential improvements.”

“You’re a sorcerer?” Patton asked.

“Obviously.” He replied.

“How much chaos can you cause with your magic.” Remus questioned.

Janus paused then facepalmed and mumbled, “I regret coming here.”  
—-  
Logan was sitting with his soulmates when Patton softly asked, “Do you think they found Virgil yet?”

Logan looked up from his book, he was upset he had to make Patton more sad but he had to be realistic. “Patton we haven’t found anything in the six months since Roman got our’s and Virgil’s names. It is highly unlikely we would suddenly get something.”

Patton, as expected, became sadder and Roman also became sad. Before any of them could say anything else on the matter, Janus barged in. “Hey do you guys mind if I bring a friend here?”

Roman looked at him before saying, “As long as they don’t cause trouble and you ask for the rest of my family’s permission.”

“You were the last person I needed to ask, now I have an insomniac I need to drag over here.” Janus told them before running off.

“I wonder who his friend is.” Patton thought aloud.  
—-  
“Come on Virgil, please.” Janus begged.

“There is no way you are getting me to go with you to the palace.” Virgil stated.

“Too bad.” Janus told him, before promptly pushing him and his satchel into the rune circle.

Virgil yelped as he felt the familiar tug of teleportation. He landed on the ground and looked around. He looked to be in a fancy version of Janus’ old work room.

He turned to look at Janus as he teleported in, “I hate you.”

“Love you too Virge.” Janus said. He grabbed Virgil by the wrist and pulled him out of the room.

“What the-!” Virgil exclaimed.

“You’re wearing an illusion bracket to cover your marks and it is dinner time. Just humor me and eat dinner with us.” Janus sighed.

Virgil grumbled before muttering, “Fine.”

“Thank you.” Janus replied. He let go of Virgil as they walked through the many long halls towards the dining room. When they arrived they saw everyone else already sitting at the table, though they hadn’t brought the food out yet. Janus sat down next to Remus and Virgil quickly sat besides him.

“You must be Janus’ friend, can you use magic like him.” Remus asked with a gleam in his eyes.

“I’m a magic user, yes.” Virgil replied hesitantly. He regretted his words as the gleam in Remus’ eye brightened.

“I think we’ll get along great.” Remus replied before launching into a long conversation with Janus and Virgil for the rest of dinner.  
—-  
“I have an odd feeling about Janus’ friend.” Roman stated as he flopped down in his armchair. 

“I had an odd feeling as well kiddo, what about you Logie?” Patton asked after sitting on the sofa.

Logan sat beside Patton and said, “If we all felt the same thing I’m assuming his magic gives him an aura.”

“That’s probably it.” Roman agreed before continuing to talk about what he did that day with them.  
—-  
Virgil was putting some herbs in his potion when Remus burst in the lab. Virgil jumped and yelled, “WHAT THE-“

“Hello Remus.” Janus muttered as he continued working on his runes.

“I just remembered I forgot to ask your friend’s name, so. What is your name?” Remus asked.

“Virgil, and do you often run in here?” Virgil questioned.

Remus stood confused for a minute before saying, “My brother and his soulmates’ last soulmate’s name is Virgil.”

“There is more than one Virgil in the kingdom Remus.” Janus told him.

“True, anyway why do you have a big green spot on your face, Janus?” Remus asked.

“He wanted to try using tattoo runes and decided he was the best test subject. We could only find green ink and neither of us can figure out why he decided to put them on his face.” Virgil responded.

“I had a perfectly reasonable explanation for putting it on my face!” Janus exclaimed.

“Really, what is it?” Remus asked while laughing at Janus’ faux outrage. Janus sputtered as the other two laughed and for the rest of the afternoon Remus grilled Virgil for stories about Janus. While Janus himself spent the time pouting and trying to hit Virgil with silencing spells.  
—-  
Roman was sitting in a meeting room with his family and soulmates, waiting for Remus to arrive with Janus. When Remus came in laughing his head off Roman asked, “Did Janus hit you with a laughing spell or something.”

Janus, who seemed to be pouting, responded, “That would be a hex or curse, not a spell, first off. Second, Virgil kept telling him stories from when we were kids.”

“Virgil?” Patton asked.

“It’s my friend’s name.” Janus said. He waved his hand at Remus who suddenly was making no noise. “Now that he is quiet I say we start the meeting.”

Logan looked at Janus and asked, “Just before we start, would it be possible for me to learn that spell?”  
—-  
“Tell them.” Janus demanded.

“No.” Virgil stated.

“They are your soulmates, fate chose them for you, they will accept you no matter what. I’ve lived with them for months, you’ve lived here for nearly 2 months. They won’t hate you. I promise it will be fine, so please just tell them you’re their last soulmate.” Janus reasoned.

“No.” Virgil stated.

“Ok, how about we bring up witches to see their opinions on them. If it’s bad I’ll drop it and if it’s good you confess. Deal?” Janus bargened.

Virgil subconsciously played with magic in his hands while he considered the offer. On one hand if they did hate witches any hope he had to be with his soulmates would be crushed. On the other hand they may not hate witches and he could have more hope to be with them. Also if it did go bad Janus would stop pestering him about admitting he was their soulmate. If it went good he could use the deal to force himself to confess.

“Deal.”  
—-  
“Hey what’s your opinion on witches?” Janus asked.

Most of the people in the room looked startled or confused by the sudden question. They all looked at Janus, seemingly to try to figure out why he asked.

“Why do you ask?” Logan questioned.

“I’ve had a witch friend before, so I wanted to know your opinion on them.” He half lied.

Logan set his book to the side and said, “Personally, I think people are overly concerned about witches. While they do have the ability to take magic from around them they rarely, if ever, take life as a source of magic. From what I know it is a very difficult magic to use and has several side-effects.”

“I agree with Logan, witches don’t really do anything but people always are mean to them. Not to mention the fact almost all of them live in forests after they were chased out of towns and cities.” Patton added.

“I think witches are great, they are so powerful and could cause so much chaos!” Remus exclaimed.

All the people in the room looked to Roman to see what his answer would be. Roman told them, “I would love to fix the problems witches have after I get on the throne, but I can’t do much without hearing from a witch. If I could talk to one it would be much easier.”  
—-  
“Is that enough proof they won’t care that you’re a witch?” Janus asked rhetorically after he finished showing Virgil the memory. “Roman even said he wants to talk to a witch, if that’s not enough proof they would be ok with you being a witch I don’t know what is.”

Virgil sighed, he thought there were still plenty of ways they could hate witches and even if they didn’t there was plenty of other stuff to hate about him. He also knows that a deal’s a deal and since they had a good response he had to confess. “Do I have to confess?”

Janus deadpanned, “We had a deal, either you tell them or I do.”

“Ok ok, I’ll tell them. Do you know where they would be?” Virgil asked while he started to play with his magic.

“They like to hang out in the sunroom besides the library, and Remus said he saw them in there a while ago.” Janus replied.

“Ok.” Virgil took a deep breath before leaving to talk to his soulmates.  
—-  
They all looked up as they heard a knock on the door of the sunroom. Patton sat up, Logan set his book to the side, and Roman readjusted his suit. “Come in!” Roman told them.

Virgil walked in, clearly nervous about something. Patton, who took a liking to Virgil shortly after he arrived asked, “You ok kiddo? You look nervous.”

They watched as Virgil started playing with magic in his hands, something they realized shortly after he arrived was a nervous tic. They all became a bit more worried before Virgil blurted out, “I’m your soulmate!”

All of them blinked before Logan stated, “We've seen your arm, you don’t have a soulmate.”

Virgil took a bracelet off his arm and suddenly designs appeared all over his skin. “The spell that covers my markings also covers my soulmate names.” He informed them before showing his arm, which had all their names.

“Janus asked our opinion one witches because you were nervous we would hate them and therefore you. Correct?” Logan concluded.

“Yha.” Virgil answered shortly.

Everyone sat still for a minute before Patton jumped off the couch and hugged Virgil, “I’m so happy you told us Virge!”

“I can not express the amount of joy I feel at the fact you are my last soulmate.” Roman exclaimed as he walked over to join the hug.

“I’m also happy we finally get to meet you, though I also am happy with the fact that you are much calmer than Roman and Patton.” Logan said, staying seated to avoid being pulled into the hug.

“Are they always this hyper?” Virgil asked the other to let him go and started talking about how excited they were.

“This isn’t even scraping the top of the metaphorical barrel when it comes to how energetic they can be.” Logan informed him. As Virgil growned and the other 2 continued talking excitedly, Logan was surprisingly content.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this quick oneshot!


End file.
